This invention relates generally to revolving doors, and particularly to revolving doors having electronically actuated locking mechanisms.
Recently, the provision of revolving doors in areas requiring high security has come under close scrutiny. Specifically, the advent of airline hijackings and the like has resulted in a concentration of effort in the area of security and detection. In this connection, doors presently employed in major airports are inadequately equipped to prevent the ingress of unauthorized individuals and the dangerous articles they may carry. Thus, the doors as employed in the present airport security system must be closely guarded despite the fact that passage is restricted to one direction and various alarm mechanisms are installed therein. For example, one could fasten a gun or explosive device to the glass of a revolving door leaf so as to escape the detector built into the door housing.
As the problems attending the provisions of such security devices are quite unique and urgent, the present invention is believed to derive substantial importance.